


Crisp White Sheets

by Anonymous



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan wants to forgive Peter, but its just a front for what he wanted his whole life. He wanted Peter. Peter wanted Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisp White Sheets

Peter looked into Nathan's eyes. He couldn't change what he'd done, but he could look at Nathan solemnly. He could tell him with his sight that he was sorry for what he'd done. He was sorry for mistaking Nathan for just another one of the government's henchmen. He hadn't meant to.

“Unless you get on your knees, Peter, I'm not forgiving me.” Nathan shook his head, “In fact, we should make a deal.” He laughed, pressing on Peter's shoulder to make him kneel. “You do what I say for the next twenty-four hours. You obey every single order, and I will forgive you. No more, no less. Do you understand? You will call me sir or master, and you will have no name but slave. Do you understand?”

Peter's eyes had widened, and he didn't say a word. He wasn't sure about this. He wasn't absolutely sure at all.

“I asked you a question, slave!” Nathan yelled. It was the kind of voice that you would use on a dog that was pissing on your carpet, or a kid that was eating sand or pulling their sister's hair. But it made Peter jolt to attention.

“Yes, sir.” He whispered, realising that it might be better to just agree with everything from then on.

“Any questions, slave?”

“Does it include punishments, sir?” His eyes began to water. He had been forgetting to blink.

“Only if you disobey.” Nathan nodded. His hand still sat on Peter's shoulder. “I'll also be taking your powers.”

Peter's jaw dropped in shock.

“You no longer have an identity, slave. You wont be needing them.” Nathan pulled something out of his pocket. Before Peter had the chance to identify what Nathan was doing, a syringe was jabbed into his arm. “Don't worry, brother. Mohinder can reverse it.”

Peter felt betrayed. He didn't deserve this. He had only mistaken Nathan for one of those government lackeys because of Nathan. Nathan had started the whole mess with the government. He had betrayed Peter first. Nothing about what had happened was Peter's fault.

“Nathan, I--” Peter began, trying to question Nathan's motives.

“Do you want me to gag you? One; Call me sir or master. Two; If I do not ask you any direct questions, you will not talk!”

Peter didn't expect the growling to come from Nathan. He didn't expect his brother to keep shouting at him like he had done something wrong, and he didn't want to whimper, but Nathan was above him. He had taken his powers, and he was acting all tough. He was confused. He didn't understand. He started crying and shaking.

“Pete?” Nathan said out of confusion. Was Peter okay? This wasn't supposed to hurt him. This wasn't supposed to make him feel better. Nathan knew that Peter still had reservations about Nathan, and this was supposed to fix them, not make them even worse.

“I'm sorry, sir!” He whimpered, even though he hadn't meant to. “I'll be your slave. I'm sorry.”

Nathan's hand stroked his cheek, happy with the result. Now Peter was going to be his special, special slave. Even if it was only for twenty-four hours.

“I know you'll take care of me, sir. Because you love me, sir.”

 

~*~

 

Peter had never been one for the particularly kinky type of sex behaviour, but he couldn't help how much sexual prowess that Nathan had. He couldn't help that with just a stroke of Nathan's hand against his arse meant that he would get a huge hard on. It was wrong, and he knew it, but he and Nathan had always been more than just brothers. It may have been a secret that when Peter had first masturbated it was to a picture of Nathan and the rest of his swim team, but he was pretty sure that Nathan knew it, too.

“Show me your neck, slave.” Nathan growled. He had been gone for a while. Peter was scared that he might not come back. He had been given the order not to move from the bed, and Peter didn't really feel like getting punished on that very particular day. Even so, Peter was confused. What did Nathan need with his neck?

Peter found out immediately, when he felt the cool leather against his neck. He felt the buckle at the back of his neck, and he felt a tug and fingers grasping his neck. It was a collar. Nathan had put a stupid collar around his neck! He was only pretending to be a slave. He was not _actually a slave._ Why was Nathan doing this?

Peter tugged against the grasp that Nathan had on the collar. It was to no avail. His brother had him trapped. His brother had him, and he could not escape. This was already weird, but now it was getting stupidly strange.

Peter knew that it was incest. Peter knew that it was against the laws of practically every religion to be doing what they were doing, not just biology. Peter knew that he was becoming like every Ancient Egyptian that he had been grossed out by in History class. He was indeed becoming some incestuous pig. At least it was with Nathan, and Nathan was kind of attractive.

“You're mine now, Peter.”

The tone of voice that Nathan used sent shivers down his spine. The tone that Nathan used made Peter flush with arousal. It made Peter want to grab his own dick and shove it down his brothers throat. However, he realised that his brother had a different idea.

The collar around his neck was grabbed roughly by his brother, and he realised that the gesture was meant for him to flip. Breathing slowly, Peter followed the unvocalised order.

Peter didn't have any time to think. Immediately, he realised that Nathan had been thinking only the exact same lines as he was, and a penis was shoved roughly down his throat. Finally, a vocalised order came through, “suck!” his brother said, ordering him like the slave that he was.

 

~*~

 

The crisp white sheets beneath them were covered in both of their come. Nathan had let him come eventually. Nathan had touched him down there, because he was going to come untouched at some point anyway. He was so hard that that was a believable story. Peter, the man who can come untouched because he just sucked on his brother's dick.

“I love you, Pete.”

Peter looked at the time. They had been sleeping on their own come covered sheets for a while. Hours, in fact. The twenty-four hour period that he was supposed to be his brother's slave was over.

“You too, Nathan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I'm writing lots of mini-fics at the moment. Expect way more this month. Its what happens when I get writer's block. I write anything other than want I really want to write. So here is my first ever Heroes fanfic. Maybe my last. I'm watching Season 3 write now. This is super not canon compliant. Everything is wrong. I do not actually support incest in anyway, but Nathan and Peter love each other. Thank you, readers!
> 
> Feedback is always great!


End file.
